


Jeopardy Friendly

by doctorxdonna (badxwolfxrising)



Series: Earth Girls Are So Not Easy [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badxwolfxrising/pseuds/doctorxdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna complains that she never gets a beach day and the Doctor tries to make it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeopardy Friendly

“How is it that every single time you promise me a relaxing day at the beach we find absolutely nothing but trouble instead?” Donna groused as they made their way back onto the TARDIS.

“Oh Donna, you don’t mean that. What would that family of Squaelps have done if we hadn’t been there to stop the Galessians from eating them? Nothing will put a kink in a family vacation like being digested by a carnivore three times your own size,” the Doctor said with a good natured chuckle.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” she conceded with a dramatic sigh, flopping onto the jump seat. “Still, I never do get my beach days, Doctor.”

“I know, I know, I’ll make it up to you. Somehow,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You always say that. Everytime. And then the next ‘relaxing’ place you take me ends up just as dangerous,” she laughed.

“Does not!”

“Does so, Sunshine! You’re jeopardy friendly!”

The Doctor pouted at her from across the console, but she only continued to laugh at him. Frowning, he made his made around the console and set the ship to begin dematerializing. The time rotor began moving up and down, and he turned to face Donna where she was sitting on the jump seat.

“If you’re done mocking me, I may have an idea of how to make it up to you,” he said, leaning back against the console.

“Oh yeah? Where are we going this time?” she said, sitting up and regarding him curiously.

“Nowhere. We’re going to stay right here, since I’m apparently so ‘jeopardy friendly’, as you pointed out. I can have the TARDIS generate you a beach room. Nice, private, and relaxing. Peace and quiet, guaranteed no danger. I’ve got an android butler I can take out of storage and program to cabana boy to cater to your every whim, so it’ll be like you’re at a resort. What do you think?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows at her for approval.

“I think I want to know why you didn’t think of it sooner, Spaceman?” she asked with a laugh.

“So that’ll do then?” he asked again.

“Yeah Time Boy, that’ll do nicely. A beach room on the TARDIS! I didn’t even realize such a thing was possible. I mean, I suppose if the TARDIS has gardens, anything else isn’t too far out of line, but a beach? Well, that’s just something else. When can you have it ready?” she quizzed him, eager for the details.

“Within the hour. The only question is: which beach would you like to go to?” he said with a manic grin.

“I’ve always fancied Bora Bora,” she said thoughtfully. “Could the TARDIS handle that?”

“Does the Emperor of Bromlwruty wear a funny hat?” he returned.

“I don’t know, does he?” she queried, confused.

“As a matter of fact, he does, Donna, he does.”

* * * * *

“So, how is it?” the Doctor asked, his Conversed-clad feet swooshing softly through the sugar white sand as he approached Donna’s chaise lounge. The android cabana boy hovered near by, waiting.

“It’s lovely. It’s a shame there’s no local wildlife for me to appreciate, but it’s lovely and relaxing, as promised, so thank you. Can I help you with something?” she asked, tilting her sunglasses down. She picked up her coconut drink and took a long pull on the straw.

“Nah, I was just checking in,” he said, bouncing on his heels and looking at her expectantly.

“Okay well you’ve checked in. Now pull up a chaise and relax or buzz off, you’re bothering me,” she said, reclining back down.

“So how long exactly did you think you’d want to be relaxing here? There’s movies we could watch, or planets we could visit, less dangerous ones of course, you know…”

She cut him off before he could begin to ramble. “If you don’t shove off and leave me to relax now Time Boy so help me God, I’ll never make you banana pancakes ever again.”

The Doctor’s smile faltered. “Never?”

“Never ever,” she emphasized.

The Doctor beat a hasty retreat back across the way he’d come and left Donna to enjoy the artificial sun and sand.


End file.
